


Darling Arthur.

by HowlingSentinel



Category: Inception
Genre: Arthur's last name, Drabble, F/M, Inception Kink Meme, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingSentinel/pseuds/HowlingSentinel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So, I like the idea of Arthur's surname being Darling, and haters can just keep on hatin'. I'd love to read a fic about how the other people on the team find out (or fail to find out, IDK,) and what their reaction is. Fluff is fine and humor is beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling Arthur.

"Darling…Your surname is Darling?" Ariadne's eyes were impossibly wide as she stared at the point man, mouth agape with incredulity.

For his part the usually stoic man hid his amusement at the architects complete astonishment. Nodding once, he slipped the ring farther onto her finger and favored her with a small, private smile.

"So I'll be Mrs. Arthur Darling?"

"You will be if you say yes already." He teased, laughter shining in his eyes.

"Really Darling, the ring's been on this hand of mine for months, you were just slow on the pick up."

"Oh really?"

"Mm hm, now shut up and put the damn thing on, I want to go home and celebrate!"

"My pleasure sweetheart."

A month later found Cobb, Yusuf and Eames staring at invitations with a absolute disbelief displayed upon their faces. It didn't matter that they hadn't know Ariadne and Arthur had been dating, but marriage? In ROME? Next week?

Only Eames seemed to be focusing on something other than the imminent and costly vacation they would all be taking.

"Well, fuck me sideways - his name is Darling. Fancy that."


End file.
